Moonlight
by Babybluekitten
Summary: MiguelxKai Miguel wants to help Kai and Kai wants Miguel's help, so together under the moonlight on the sandy beach, Miguel will be there for him. Couldn't remember what I had actually thought of as a summary, sorry.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade

**Warnings:** Yaoi, a cuss word hear or there, and well, I can't think of anything else at the moment

* * *

**Moonlight - ONESHOT**

The warm breeze made the lone figure shudder slightly, a small yet genuine smile making its way across the soft lips. The moonlight shone over the dark waters as the water moved in little waves, calm but yet restless.

Just like him tonight.

Normally Kai would be at his apartment, sleeping at this time of night, but his thoughts had been plagued him, refusing to let him sleep. Not that they were bad, but it was just that they refused to be pushed aside.

He had tried everything he could think of to rest his mind so he could sleep. He tried his sleep medication (which he hardly ever takes), meditation, warm milk (like Rei had once told him to try), exercising a bit, and hell even taking a nice hot bath.

And yet nothing worked.

Kai slowly smiled as the earlier events of what was now yesterday played in his head again. Rubbing his bare feet in the surprisingly warm sand, Kai closed his eyes.

He had been on this exact spot when _he_ had showed up. The Spanish heart-throb that could make girls faint just by smiling at them. Yes, Kai was talking about Miguel of the Battalions. Miguel had obviously been as surprised as he was when the said Spanish male had stumbled upon him.

Kai had been slightly miffed that someone had found his hiding place, but soon, they had started talking and eventually they had soon forgotten the time and the fact someone had found his hideaway spot where he came to be alone and to think.

The Adonis had turned out to more interesting then the dual-haired teen had ever thought he would. They had talked about this and that, yet nothing at all.

First they had talked about Beyblade, then it soon turned into a friendly yet heated debate on something about politics, and soon, they had started to go into more deeper stuff. Like family, for instance.

Kai had known that Miguel had no family; after all, he wouldn't have been on the Battalions otherwise since Barthez worked for Boris who only used children that he could dispose of them without worry of their family coming to look for their love one. However, what Kai hadn't known was why Miguel was an orphan.

It seemed his parents were killed in a car accident when they had went out one night since some idiot thought that he could still drive after getting smashed at a friend's party. Miguel had said he had been nine at the time. Old enough to understand what happened but too young to realize the changes his life would go through.

Kai himself had to admit that Miguel was lucky his parents had wanted him. His own parents had dumped him in his grandfather care because they were too caught up in their own parting life and didn't want to be burden by a brat that would only get in their way. Which was why, no matter what people said or what the old man did, Kai still sought his grandfather's approval. The old man was the only family he had left.

Then Miguel had asked him:

_**Flashback**_

"Would you really sacrifice your own happiness if it made your grandfather happy?" Miguel asked, frowning as he turned to his side and propping his hand on his head.

Kai had to think for awhile. "Yes," Kai answered quietly, "unless I have something I know I can rely on. No, that's not right. Something that……."

"Feels like it won't leave you, never abandon you. Something that is greater then the love you want from your grandfather that he has yet to give you," Miguel offered. Kai could only nod.

Miguel sat up moving closer to Kai, daring to sit right next to the other male.

"How will you find that 'something greater'," Miguel asked quietly, staring at Kai, "when all you are doing is holding onto some false hope that your grandfather would just one day, pop and start to love you? You deserve better then that Kai, and although I know it's not something someone from a rich family would like to admit, but Kai, you can't run and hide from who you are."

Kai tensed and suddenly turned glare beside him. The Spaniard only looked at him, understandingly. He knew about Kai being gay. How he figured it out was pure accident. He had found Kai's book, a romance novel of two gay men. That and the Spaniard had also found Kai secretly glancing at him.

And Miguel didn't mind.

"Its okay, Kai," Miguel whispered, "I don't care if you are gay."

With that, Miguel had leaned in and kissed a blue painted cheek just as his phone went off.

_**End of Flashback**_

What on Earth possessed Kai to even talk to the other male, he didn't know but when Miguel mentioned he had to go, Kai suddenly hadn't wanted the other to go. Finally he found someone who understood him to a point and when Miguel had left out of sight, Kai felt something he hardly ever experienced before.

Disappointment.

When Miguel had kissed his cheek, Kai had felt his heart speed up a little. And to be honest, he had wanted to actually kiss the other on the lips and, although he knew it would have been too fast, he had wanted to know what being held felt like. Want it was like to cuddle up to someone without them retaliating in a violent way, and to feel what it was like to have another touch him in ways no else had.

Kai scoffed.

He had been reading way too many romance books. Hell even in the horror books and stuff he read, there was almost always a sex scene so really, no matter what he did he had always been reminded that he may never a chance to feel 'loved'.

The talk with Miguel had also made him think too. He hadn't needed long to think before it sunk in what the Spaniard had meant. He would never truly be happy if he hid away from what he wanted because of a hopeless dream that his grandfather would feel something for him (even if was just feeling proud of his grandson) and what he wanted was a lover.

But then that had made him think of the Bladebreakers. What would they think?

He would to be daring; to be risky but was messing around with another guy worth the possibility of losing not only his only family member but his team as well?

Tyson had always stood by him, even when he 'betrayed' the team and Max was an understanding kid. Rei was also understanding too, but with his Village's ways, he wasn't sure Rei would be okay with his homosexuality. Kenny probably couldn't care less and Daichi probably wouldn't understand what a homosexual was, let alone what was so wrong about it.

And gods forbid if Hilary found out. Kai could already imagine the girl trying to take him shopping and possibly even try to make his cross-dress. Although, maybe he should give her advice to not wear skimpy clothes.

The soft rustles of clothes brought Kai out of his reverie and Kai quickly turned around from where he had been sitting on the sand for the last hour or so. He blinked as Miguel grinned sheepishly. Kai noted that the slightly older male had changed from his normal clothing's to baggy shorts, black tank top (that fitted him tightly) and a pair of sandals.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here this late at night," Kai said, patting the sand beside him. Miguel chuckled slightly and took a seat, leaning forward and resting his stretched out arms over his bended knees.

"Neither was I expecting you to be here either," the Spaniard replied, turning his head curiously. "Why are you out here so late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I asked first," Miguel said childishly and stuck his tongue out playfully. Kai chuckled, nodding.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," Kai started. "You're right, I am hiding and I don't want to, but I also don't want to lose my friends just to end up alone, you know? I mean, what if I don't find someone I want to be with, or maybe I don't like being with another male at all?"

"Then experiment a bit." Kai frown, turning to look sideways at Miguel so the Spanish teen continued, "Tell you what, why don't we try a little something. Why don't we 'date' and should you feel like backing out then fine. And also this way, if you do back out, no else will know."

Kai turned his gaze back to the scenery in front of him, praying the Adonis male couldn't see the slight blush spreading over his cheeks. It sounded like a fair deal on Kai's part, but what of Miguel? He asked Miguel this and the other replied that he was fine with it, as long as he could have a chance to prove to him that he shouldn't be afraid of trying new things.

Finally, Kai relented, the once in a lifetime offer to tempting to pass up. They sat in silence for a while before Kai moved his whole body to face his 'boyfriend'. Miguel glanced at him curiously, before turning his whole body towards Kai, also.

"What's it like to kiss?" Kai asked bluntly, heat creeping over nose and neck. There was no point in beating around the bush though Kai figured he should have worded it differently at the very least. Miguel chuckled but moved closer, moving his face close to Kai.

"I tell you what, I'll kiss you and if you don't push away, I'll continue until you get uncomfortable, okay?" he asked, sensing Kai is too curious to wait but Miguel knows first hand that no matter how much one can be curious about something, it doesn't mean that they are ready for it all just yet. So it was important for him find out how far Kai was willing to go so that he didn't try something that the dual-haired teen didn't want to do.

For a short moment, Kai debated with himself, but again he relented. If Miguel tried anything funny and wouldn't stop, Kai could always beat the shit out of him. So, with a nod, Miguel moved to sit on his knees before laying his hands on either side of Kai's legs.

Leaning forward, Miguel slowly captured Phoenix wielder into a soft kiss. At first Kai froze, but then shyly kissed back. Obviously, Miguel was going to have to lead the other since Kai never had kissed anyone before.

Miguel let his tongue come out, letting it slide slowly against Kai's lower lip so that the younger teen felt it yet quickly enough so that when Kai gasped, he could quickly slip his tongue into Kai's moist cavern and he wasted no time in exploring. Kai moaned slightly. It was odd sensation that sent a slight shiver down his spine but in a good way.

The Spaniard pushed Kai back so that he laid on the sand and gently crawled on top, slowly as not to frighten the other. His tongue gently prodded against Kai's, causing the said teen to moan quietly again but in return, Kai shyly rubbed his tongue back against the other.

Miguel groaned a bit, letting the one beneath him know his appreciation. Kai, finally growing bold, pushed his tongue back and Miguel let Kai explore his mouth also. They both pulled back, panting, but the Spaniard didn't stop. He moved to Kai's neck causing the younger teen gasp in shock at the new feeling.

It was better then any book he had ever read and yet, it didn't seem real. Miguel ran his hand down Kai's side while biting and licking the same spot on the tanned neck but suddenly Kai grabbed the hand with one of his own and using the other to push on the broad chest.

"Stop," Kai whispered his breath still a bit uneven, his eyes opening into slits. When he had closed them he wasn't sure, but it surprised him greatly. Miguel just gave him a soft kiss on the lips before moving to lay on his side, using on hand to keep his head off the sand, while the other hung loosely around the slender waist.

"You okay," Miguel asked quietly, noticing the dark flush across the other's cheek. Kai nodded scooted closer to the older male. The Adonis laid on his back, pulling Kai to lay his head on his chest, running his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair, filling the grains of sand mix into it.

"I could get used to this," Kai muttered, closing his eyes again, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Maybe we should get going home; we are going to need to take showers since we have sand all over us," Miguel said, explain quickly when Kai eyes opened and frowned up at him. Kai didn't want to leave yet, but he was getting sleepy and he sure as hell wasn't getting into his bed with sand on him.

"Alright," Kai muttered sitting up, instantly feeling cold without the other's body heat. And to think, he used to be able to stand the cold.

"How about we meet for lunch tomorrow?" The steel-blue eyed Spaniard asked, grinning suddenly. "I am a mean cook, or so my team says."

Kai smiled and, nodded, "Sure, I'll like that!"

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't quite what I had in mind (it was supposed to have Tala in it with a camera again), but somehow, it didn't end up that way. To be honest, I had thought that it went well, but after a nasty argument in my household, I suddenly don't like it anymore. Mainly not the ending. Oh, well.

**Please R&R and if there is anyway I could improve my writing, please let me know! Basically, I'm open to any criticism but not flames.**


End file.
